


Thus Invited Your Kiss

by rubylily



Category: Kamisama no Inai Nichiyoubi | Sunday Without God
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julie and Scar, and their first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thus Invited Your Kiss

Ostia was a peaceful city, and the pleasant days Scar spent with Julie, Celica, and Ai seemed to flow by. Already the seasons were changing, and summer was nearly here.

Yet Scar did not feel entirely fulfilled.

After setting Celica down for her nap, Scar left the bedroom, leaving the door open just a crack. Her arms felt bare without Celica, but she knew it was important for her to be able to sleep in her own bed from time to time.

When Scar walked into the living room, she saw Julie sitting on the couch, flipping through a small book, and he lifted his head when she came near. "Is Celica asleep?" he asked.

"Yes, she fell asleep quite quickly," Scar answered as she sat down next to Julie.

He snapped his book closed. "So we're alone for the next few hours, hm?" he said with a slight smile.

Scar didn't say anything, but her body still grew hot. While she knew he meant nothing by that, her mind raced. They were something of a couple, and this was normal between two human beings, wasn't it? Especially two who were involved... She laid her hand on Julie's thigh and slid closer to him. "Between couples, sex is normal, right?"

He nearly dropped the book he was holding. "Well, uh, yeah, it's a big part of a lot of romantic relationships," he said, his face a deep crimson, and he avoided Scar's gaze. "But what brought _that_ on?"

Her eyes were fixated on his throat. The top button of his shirt was undone, revealing a small patch of tanned skin. He was fairly attractive, and tall and well-built, although still somewhat lanky. She bit her lip; she wanted to see more. Finally, she asked, "Julie, do you want to have sex with me?"

"Uh..." Julie cleared his throat quite loudly. "I would... I wouldn't mind! I mean, if that's what you wanted." He paused. "Is that what you really want?"

"These desires... they are part of being human, correct?"

"For a lot of people, yeah. But it's normal too if you don't feel that way."

Scar smiled. "Well then, Julie, I want to take your clothes off and have sex with you."

Stunned, Julie didn't reply right away. "That is probably the least romantic proposition I've heard..."

Ignoring his words, Scar rested against his chest, taking in his warmth. Just being like this was pleasant enough, but that deep stirring only grew stronger. She wanted him, all of him. Gravekeepers weren't supposed to desire another person like this, but she was different now. She inhaled a deep breath, trying to calm herself. Were these feelings supposed to be so complicated?

"Scar..." Julie tilted her chin up, and he bent over, about to kiss her...

She turned her face away.

"Ah, sorry!" Julie said quickly, his face flushed. "I just thought-"

"No, it's all right," Scar said, laying her index finger on his lips. "I was simply surprised. This is my first time doing something like this. Please, kiss me."

Julie let out a quiet laugh. "If you're sure that's what you want." He cupped her face with his large, warm hands and then pressed his lips against hers, and she put her hands around his neck to pull herself closer to him. This truly was her first time kissing another person, and even then she was surprised at how soft his lips were.

Her hands traveled down to the collar of his shirt, and she gripped it tightly as she broke the kiss. Her breathing was heavy, as if she had forgotten she could breathe through her nose. She could not help but stare at Julie, and she had a strong desire to kiss him again.

Julie smiled, a smile Scar had never seen on him before. "If we're going to do this, let's do it in my bedroom," he said in a soft voice. "Just so no one walks in on us."

"Yes, this is supposed to be private, isn't it?" Scar got to her feet, and she kept a tight hold on Julie's arm as they headed to his bedroom. Once they were inside, he closed and locked the door behind them.

"Should we take our clothes off first?" Julie asked. "It'll probably be easier that way."

"That is fine." Without thinking, Scar turned her back to Julie and began unbuttoning her shirt. Then it hit her: why did she turn away from him? Her fingers stopped; other people had called her beautiful, so she couldn't have been shy about showing her body to Julie. So why?

Her entire body was unbearably hot, and when Julie stared at her, she only grew hotter. What would he think of her body? But he had said yes, and she really was about to have sex with him, to share her body with him, to have those eyes on her, and those strong hands of his embracing her. She could finally touch him and hold him so dearly...

Yes, she did truly want this.

She heard the sounds of rustling clothes behind her, and she removed the rest of her clothes as quickly as possible, despite her shaking fingers. But even when she was fully undressed, she still could not bring herself to turn around and face Julie.

Compared to him, she had so little experience.

"Scar." Julie wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind, and his bare chest was warm against her back. "Are you sure about this?"

She inhaled a deep breath. These feelings were so intense; how did human beings manage them? "Yes, I want you, Julie."

He cupped her chin and then turned her face so that he could kiss her. It was a deeper kiss than before, and his tongue prodded at her lips. Her body was on fire, and she could almost melt against him.

She turned around as best she could, only breaking the kiss for a moment before her lips were on his again. Her breasts pressed against his chest as she wrapped her arms around his back, feeling the strong muscles beneath the skin. Their lips parted once more, and she buried her face in his shoulder, inhaling deeply to take in his scent. His body felt so strong, she thought as she caressed his back and shoulders.

When she felt his erection against her, it became very clear just how excited he was, and she couldn't help but laugh.

Julie pulled back, but his hands remained on her shoulders. "What's so funny?"

Scar touched his face. "You certainly seem quite excited about this."

His face went bright red. "Well, I can't help that! But..." He pressed Scar's hand between his jaw and shoulder. "This is about what you want. If you want me to stop, just say so and I will."

"Julie..." She lifted herself onto her toes to kiss him. "I've already told you, I want you."

He said nothing in response. He simply smiled, and as he kissed her again, he pressed his hand against the nape of her neck and his other arm came around the back of her waist. She cupped his face and parted her lips for his tongue, and she could not help but moan into his mouth.

They moved toward the bed, and Scar fell back onto it first. Julie was on top of her, and he took her hands into his, letting their fingers intertwine. He kissed her lips, and then her throat, and then left a trail of kisses on her collarbone, and his teeth brushed against her skin. Her fingers tightened around his, and soft moans slipped from her lips.

Julie lifted himself up to look down at her, still lightly pinning her hands to the bed, and he straddled her hips between his knees. "Well?" he asked.

Scar's breath caught in her throat as she gazed upon his body. He still wore that strange smile, and his skin was lightly coated in sweat. She pulled her hand from his and touched his neck, and her fingers trailed to the hollow of his throat, and then her fingertips grazed against his collarbone. He was so warm, and as she ran her fingers over his chest, she felt nicks and blemishes. His skin was hardly smooth, but it was still pleasant to her touch.

When had he gotten so beautiful?

Julie gently gripped her hand and brought it to his lips to kiss it. "Scar, you're very pretty," he said in a soft, heated voice.

"Julie..." She wanted to say more, but the words died in her throat. Those blue eyes of his seemed to see right through her, and she felt even hotter.

He lowered his head to kiss the juncture of her neck and shoulder, and she put her arms around his back to feel his body more against hers. Her fingers traced his spine and shoulder blades, and soon they were entangled in his coarse hair. She kissed the top of his head as she embraced him tightly.

As her breathing became heavier, he cupped her breasts and then ran his tongue over one of her hardening nipples while he stroked the other with his thumb. Low moans escaped from her lips, and her fingers tightened in his hair. Her body squirmed, and she could not keep her legs still. There was an uncomfortable stirring deep within her, and his warm breath against her skin only made it worse.

When he slid his hand between her legs, a jolt went down her spine, and she gasped sharply.

"Sorry, did that startle you?" Julie smiled sheepishly. "If it's too much, I can stop."

"No, it... it is fine," Scar said, her voice breathless. "Do what you think will be most pleasurable."

Julie touched her face with his free hand and kissed her. "I will," he said, and he started kissing her body again, from her throat to her shoulders to her breasts. His hand trailed down her side, and although his hands were callused and rough, she could not get enough of their warmth.

Once his hands were on her hips, he pulled away from her, and nearly half his body was off the bed as he lowered his face between her legs. She felt a pang of disappointment, as she could not touch him as easily, but she could still reach his head and shoulders.

However, when his tongue was on her sex, any feelings of disappointment were quickly replaced by intense pleasure.

While she was a virgin, she knew of the many ways human beings had sex. She had even begun to masturbate, often to fantasies of Julie. But the pleasure she had given herself was nothing compared to the pleasure she felt now.

As his fingers traced circles on her thighs, his tongue was firm against her clit, and his breath was uncomfortably warm. She couldn't help but squirm, and her fingers became twisted in his hair as she wrapped her legs around his back.

Her entire body was shaking. That deep stirring had grown far too strong, this was too much for her...

"Julie, s-stop, stop please...!"

He jerked back and looked up at her. "Scar, are you all right?"

Scar's breathing was rough. "I am fine, please continue. I was only surprised at how intense it is."

"All right, but remember, I'll stop if you want me to." Julie lowered his face and once again kissed her sex, sending a jolt down her spine.

"Mm...!" Curt, strained moans fell from Scar's lips, and her fingernails scraped along Julie's scalp as she tried to will her body to be still. Her heart pounded in her ears and her body was covered in warm sweat.

Julie slipped one of his hands between her legs and stroked her labia as his tongue prodded her entrance, and that was almost enough to send her over the edge.

Her mind was a complete blank. She saw white before her eyes and her body arched and quivered as it begged for release, while each and every movement of Julie's tongue and fingers gave her indescribable pleasure. She was so close, and she just needed a little more from him...

When she climaxed, she let out a cry. She had given herself orgasms before, but this one was stronger, more intense. Pleasure reverberated throughout her body, and even when the feeling of orgasm passed, there was still a pleasant warmth deep within her.

As her breathing calmed, Julie lay next to her and planted a kiss on her shoulder. "How was it?" he asked as his arm came around her waist.

Scar grabbed his shoulder to pull herself closer to him and rested her head on his broad chest. "You are quite talented with your mouth. But what about you? You haven't reached orgasm yourself yet..."

"You make that sound so formal." A soft smile came upon his lips. "Don't worry about it. Like I said, this was about your pleasure."

"It was certainly quite pleasurable." She stroked his neck and shoulder as his heartbeat filled her ears. "And more intense than I imagined."

Julie laughed, and he wrapped his other arm around her shoulders. "The first time can be like that. Do you want to rest for a little bit?"

She kissed his throat, and the taste of sweat was sharp against her lips. "Yes, that would be a good idea." She closed her eyes, basking in the warmth of his body. "I love you, Julie." It was the first time she had said those words, and they simply felt right.

His fingers tensed on her shoulder. "Uh, y-yeah, I do too."

She let out a quiet laugh, and the last thing she remembered before drifting off was Julie kissing her forehead and saying, "Rest well, Scar."

* * *

As Scar slept against him, Julie gently rubbed her shoulder and played with her long hair. His erection no longer bothered him, and he really was satisfied with just bringing pleasure to Scar.

When had been the last time he had sex? He couldn't quite remember. The only other person he had ever made love to had been his wife, so it wasn't as if he had much experience. At least that had been good enough for Scar's first time.

He glanced at her sleeping form. Her breathing had slowed and drops of sweat were still visible on her pale skin. He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and touched her face. "I love you, Scar."

Someday he would be able to clearly say those words to her. She did already know about his deceased wife and daughter, but the subject was hard for either of them to bring up, and there was still more he had to tell her, if only to reassure her of his feelings. Even so, he smiled; he hadn't expected to find love a second time.

He closed his eyes, about to doze off as well, but the sound of Celica crying came as a shock.

Scar's eyes popped open and she jerked up. "Oh, Celica!" she exclaimed, and she jumped out of the bed and ran out the door, completely naked.

"Scar, wait!" Julie called out. "At least get dressed first..." Not quite as shameless as her, he at least put on his pants before leaving the bedroom to chase after her.

It had been a few hours since Scar had fallen asleep, and if Julie had bothered to look at a clock first, he would've realized it was now about the time Ai and Alice got home, so he would not have been surprised to see them in the hallway. But there they were, and both of them just stared, their faces bright red.

Ai spoke first. "Julie, have some decency!" she yelled, covering her face in embarrassment.

Alice flashed a thumbs up. "Way to go, Pops."

"Just... just go wait in the living room, you two!" Julie snapped, although he had not meant to sound so harsh. Without giving them a chance to reply (or to tease him even more), he walked past them as quickly as possible to get to Celica's room.

The door was already open, and when he stepped inside, he saw Scar holding Celica, who was no longer crying. "What did Celica want?" he asked.

"Just to be held," Scar answered as Celica giggled. "She doesn't need to be changed, and I don't believe she is hungry either."

"Really?" Julie put his arm around Scar's shoulders. "She usually doesn't cry for no reason. Here, I'll hold her while you get dressed. And try not to flash Ai or Alice."

Scar handed Celica to Julie. "Oh yes, I did see them in the hallway."

If Julie hadn't been holding Celica, he would've smacked his palm against his face. "Just go put some clothes on."

Scar nodded and then she left the bedroom. Celica cooed and reached for Julie's face as he smiled and gently cradled her. Scar returned in no time at all, now fully dressed, and she also carried Julie's shirt. However, much to his surprise, she suddenly embraced him and Celica.

"Scar?" was all he could say.

"I love you both so much," she said, and she stood on her toes to kiss Julie, being careful not to disturb Celica.

Julie accepted the kiss without protest. It truly was nice to have a family again, and he would protect and care for Scar, Celica, and the others, just as he had promised. If they were happy, then so was he.


End file.
